A New Angel
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: An nephilim shows up in the Winchesters lives. Along with her girlfriend. Yeah, this can't get any weirder. Dean is awesome. No ships YET
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea and had to write. It involves two bi girls, Anna, the Winchesters and an angel called Uncle Cassie. Yeah, fun times.**

**I don't own. If Kripke sees this and wants to use Salem and Lyra, please contact me and my friends Catinindyanna for their roles. Thanks! REVIEW!**

Two girls stood outside of a motel room. The motel was in a smal town known as Hell, Michagan. Yes, the town was called Hell. A girl was fiddling with the lock as the other kept guard. The lockpicker was around 5'8'' and had short brownish blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a brown leather jacket and gray skinny jeans, her shoes were old and worn black converse. The other girl had longer red hair and brown eyes. The redhead wore jeans and a tan trenchcoat. She kept an intent watch and then turned to the other.

"Can you even pick a lock?" the redhead asked. The blonde shushed and her and kept working. "You could just zap us in there."

"I told you no mojoing up. They can find me if I do," she told the redhead. She nodded and a few minutes past.

"Are you almost done? I mean, do you ever know this is their room?" the redhead asked. She had a southern accent, like from Georgia. The other girl paid no mind to her. "Lyra. Hello, Lyra. Lyriel," the girl sing-songed. Lyriel turned to the other and pushed the door. It swung in and the girls entered.

"Told ya so, Salem. I am a master," Lyriel laughed. She was Irish, and I mean very. The other girl shot her a look and they heard the rumbling of an impala in the parking lot. They dove for a small closet, and shut the door. They heard the room's door open and two voices.

"So, another hunt over. We should call Cas," one said. The other agreed and the first spoke again. "Hey, Cas. It's us. Are you busy?" A ruffling filled the room. Lyra cursed under her breath.

"Hello Dean, Sam," a gruff voice answered. Lyra cursed again, this time Salem did as well. They knew the newcomer well.

"I thought that he couldn't find you if you didn't mojo up?" Salem hissed. Lyra covered her mouth and kept listening. The men had gone silent. Heavy footsteps echoed towards the closet. Both girls watched in horror as the doorknob turned. As the door opened, they both tumbled out. Lyra looked up at the three angry men.

"Hi," she managed to wave before Cas grabbed her. She looked at the angry angel and smiled sheepishly. "Sup, Uncle Cassie." The other two men stared at her while Salem tried not to laugh.

Lyra's POV

So thinking about it. Maybe finding the infamous Winchesters wasn't the smartest. I mean, my mom helped them, and then turned on them, but I'm fun and not evil. Weell, maybe a little, but like teenage evil, not I'm gonna kill you parents to keep you from being born evil. Anyway, Uncle Cas did not look happy.

"Lyriel, Salem, what are you doing here?" Cas said. He let me go and I stepped back to join Salem. She grabbed my right hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her and then my uncle.

"Well, I can tell you we weren't kissing," Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Well, we haven't been yet, but if you want we can," I turned to Salem and kissed her. Sam looked slightly shocked and Dean's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Great, so we have two lesbo stalkers," Dean said. I glared at him. Salem did as well. Cas looked between us and laughed.

"No, I'm bi. I would kiss you, but-," I shuddered at the thought. It was wrong on so many levels. "Never mind, Cas, umm, I kinda got myself in a bit of a pickle. So angels wanna give me a beating." Cas shook his head and looked at me. "What!? I didn't start it this time. It's not my fault."

"So, you have other people to watch. I'm sorry we call you so often," Sam said. I clapped a hand over my mouth and Salem looked like she was about to pee. "What?" Sam asked. Cas looked like he was about to laugh as well.

"Did we miss something?" Dean asked. I nodded and Salem patted my back. Cas looked between Dean and I and back. Salem did the same. "Never mind, let's figure out who you are. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." I nodded again.

"I'm Salem Adams. The incredibly weird chick next to me is my girlfriend Lyriel or Lyra. That's her Uncle Cas. Oh, and I love the Supernatural books," Salem introduced. I glared at her and Cas looked weirded out. The Winchesters did as well.

"Love ya too, sweetie," I shot at her. She smiled and I looked at the Winchesters.

"So, Lyra, got a last name? And who is your parents?" Sam asked. I smiled and looked at Cas. He nodded slowly and I looked at the boys.

"I'm nephilim. My mother was an angel, my father is human," I said slowly.

"I thought nephilim were extinct," Sam said. Cas nodded and looked at me.

"They were. Until about 5 years ago," I told them.

"Okay, so wait, you look like your fourteen," Dean said. I nodded.

"My mother was called Anna." Both Winchesters stared at me.

"I'm sorry about your mother. What about your father? Wouldn't you have his last name?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes and finished. I started by turning to Dean.

"Winchester. My last name is Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, I am back. Cuz I am awesome. New chapter of this story.**

**I do not own**

**REVIEW! I might never post again**

_"Winchester. My last name is Winchester."_

They were all staring. Come on, it's not that big of news. Uncle Cas was watching us all intently and Salem was having too much fun with this.

"So we have a sister?" Sam asked. I shook my head. "A cousin?" I shook my head again. They were getting slightly anxious. Dean was pacing and Sam was just standing there.

"So what are you?" Dean finally asked. Castiel walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Dean's eyebrows tried to leave his forehead. "No, that's not possible."

"'fraid so, Dean-o," I laughed. Sam looked back and forth between the two of us and then his jaw dropped.

"You're his daughter, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded happily.

"Hello, Uncle Sammy," I laughed. Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed. Dean stared at him.

"I like the kid, Dean. Maybe we won't have to shoot her," Sam told his brother. Dean flipped him off and stormed outside. I looked around and then ran out after him. He was digging in the impala's trunk and he pulled out a beer. I walked up to him and sat down on the cooler.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. He looked at me and turned away. "Umm, sorry."

"What for?" he asked. I shrugged and looked out at the horizon. "It's not your fault. How old are you, kid?" I looked at him.  
"Well, my vessel is 14 years old. I am only around 4," I told him. He stared at me. "What? Angels grow up fast."

"My daughter is again, not human. Well, at least you won't try to kill me," he laughed. I stared at him. "My last daughter was an Amazon."

"Wow, I get the feeling my dad is a bit of a manwhore," I told him. He smacked the back of my head and I laughed.

"So, Lyriel, how did you meet Salem?" he asked. I laughed and explained that she had been possessed by a demon. He raised an eyebrow, but laughed with me. We spent the next few hours talking. Around 7, my stomach growled. "I thought angels didn't eat."

"Nephilim, HALF angel," I told him. He laughed and offered to take me to get some dinner. I nodded and we got in the impala. During the drive, Dean told me about his life.

"Yeah, you are not part of a very lucky family," he explained. I brushed that off.

"Well, you got me now. Maybe your luck will get better," I told him. He laughed and pulled into a diner. We sat down and continued talking. "I get the feeling you have no idea on how to be a father."

"Yeah, no clue," he admitted. I laughed and he laughed as well. The waitress came and took our order. I felt like she was glaring at me. I got a bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and a Dr. Pepper. Dean got the same with a beer.

"Do you think they will worry about us?" I asked. Dean shook his head.

"Cas can like mojo you so.." he cut off. I looked around. Several of the patrons were staring at us with black eyes. We finished our food and Dean went to attack. He tried to push me out the door, but I ran past him. The first demon laughed at me as I put my hand to his forehead. He stopped when he began screaming as he was killed. I took out several more demons this way and Dean killed the rest. "Good work, kiddo," he said as he looked around. We shut all the blinds and began to leave. I spotted a dish on the counter and grabbed it. Dean stared at me till I showed him. It was pie. "Yeah,you're my kid." he concluded.

"Yeah, Uncle Cas didn't want me to tell you. Were you really in Purgatory?" I asked him. He nodded. "Wow, if it makes you feel better, this is the first time I have left Heaven except for training."

"Wow, angels keep a tight watch on you?" he asked. I nodded and got in the impala. I grabbed his box of cassetes and looked through them. Grabbing one, I stuck it in the tape player. _Thunderstruck_ by AC/DC filled the car. He looked at my and I smiled.

"Gabriel is my favorite. The angels don't know I talk to him. He is fun," I told him. Dean stared at me. "He is still alive. I saw him a month ago."

"That's right, Dean-o. She did," a voice came from the backseat. I turned to see one of my favorite uncles. He was holding a Hershey bar and offered me a giant dark chocolate bar. I took it and unwrapped it.

"Hi, Uncle Gaybie. How are you?" I asked nonchalantly. Dean was staring at us and I shrugged.

"Hey Dean, miss me?" my previously dead to my father uncle asked.


End file.
